The following patent documents provide details as to technologies relatable to the present invention:                U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,102 discloses an apparatus comprising an array of rotatable planar minors and a means for producing a magnetic induction to individually rotate each of the rotatable planar mirrors. Further, this document discloses the feature of superimposing a layer of ferrofluid comprising rotatable planar mirrors, on a layer of transparent fluid.        EP 0 666 492 discloses an apparatus comprising transparent plates and magnetic platelets suspended in a carrier fluid. The magnetic platelets are induced using a magnetic field source. Further, it is disclosed a method of applying a magnetic signal to an active material, the active material being ferromagnetic or paramagnetic particles dispersed in a carrier fluid.        US 2005/0200984 discloses a method of applying a magnetic signal in order to change the shape of the substrate in a mirror assembly used in optical or imaging instrumentation; and        US 2006/0215252 discloses an apparatus comprising a layer of fine mobile particles, the fine mobile particles changed by external stimulus such as a magnetic field. It further discloses a layer of fine mobile particles as a colloidal solution with ferromagnetic fine particles dispersed.        
Next, in addition to patent literature, it is pointed at the following online materials:
[1] Replicated micro optics:
http://www.heptagon.fi/downloads/0431107%20OptEng_RudmannRossi_NOV-04.pdf
[2] UV-embossing:
http://www.polymicro-cc.com/site/pdf/POLYMICRO-tech_UV-embossing.pdf
[3] Ferrofluidic Display “SnOil”:
http://www.freymartin.de/en/projects/snoil and
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAO5dTBMDkY.
Interestingly, the so-called SnOil system makes use of the ferrofluid magnetic sensitivity to selectively form bumps in a ferrofluid layer and thereby achieve a ferrofluidic display: the system is applied to a classic arcade game. It comprises a basin filled with a layer of ferrofluidic oil. Directly underneath is a grid of 12 by 12 electromagnets that are arranged closely to each other, in four blocks with 36 pieces each. The electronics for triggering the separate magnets are located on several layers of printed circuit boards directly underneath the layer of magnets. By selectively energizing the magnets, a corresponding magnetic field is activated, resulting in 144 individually selectable “fluid-bumps”.